


A Quiet Night

by GuiltyFurry



Category: Deadpool (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 21:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7123042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuiltyFurry/pseuds/GuiltyFurry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When your plans fall through for the night, it's time to hit up the bottle shop. While you grab your drinks, you spy a woman with dark clothes and a darker mood, but you're happy to join her when she says she's having a quiet night herself...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night

**Author's Note:**

> Negasonic Teenage Warhead (Ellie) is aged up in this story to an adult. So, more like Negasonic Warhead...

Quiet night. No plans. Friends busy. Seems like the perfect night for a few drinks at home.

As you make your way through the bottle shop, you pass a young woman waiting by the checkout, phone in hand and ill temper on her face, dressed entirely in dark clothing. The shop seems completely deserted otherwise, so you make your way over to the fridges. Grabbing a six-pack of apple ciders, you make your way back to the check out.

The woman is still there, back turned to the counter. Her hair is cropped extremely short, and her black lipstick matches her dark eyeliner and expression. Behind her sits a bottle of vodka, a bottle of whiskey and a few cans of beer. Your gaze swaps between her and the drinks, wondering what _her_ plans are for the night.

“Party tonight, huh?” _Crap, why did I say that?_ You wince, but when you open your eyes the woman is still looking down at her phone. You lean past her and ring the bell on the counter, now desperate to pay for your drinks and leave.

“Birthday.” The quick response takes you by surprise, shock painted on your face. The woman keeps tapping at her screen, and no-one appears to be coming yet.

“Oh.” It takes you a few moments to come up with your own response. “Inviting a few friends over?” You shuffle from foot to foot, not sure where you were heading with the conversation.

She looks up from her phone, and her eyes are as dark as her makeup. “My only friend is a 7 foot metal man, so. No.” She holds your gaze for a moment. It’s you that looks away first, hoping that she won’t notice the blush creeping over your cheeks. Something about her stare is so alluring… and yet it makes you want to keep on talking to her.

“You seem like a cool chick-person!” You try to catch yourself, but your words slip before you can hold them back. The blush on your cheeks grows redder. You hear her snort, and you see a smile on her face. Your face starts to feel hot, and you lean over to ring the bell a few more times in quick succession.

Her eyes peer up towards you again. “What about you, any plans?” Her eyes dart between the ciders in your hands and your eyes. Your brain struggles to think of an answer; you’re too caught up admiring her features again. You shake your head quickly to clear your head.

“No no plans,” you say, shaking less intensely now. “Just, y’know. Quiet night.” You chuckle nervously, and you finally hear the clerk arriving from the storeroom. The woman turns and slips her phone into her jacket pocket. She drums her fingers on the counter as the clerk swipes her purchases through the scanner. She shows off her ID prematurely, hands over the cash for the drinks and steps away from the counter with bags in hand.

You step forward, keeping your head down as the clerk takes your ciders and runs them through the scanner. You hand him the money for the drinks and accept your change. As you turn towards the door, the woman is still standing there, a hint of a smirk on her face as she watches you.

“Interested in coming to my party?” she asks, shaking her bags lightly. You’re taken aback for the third time tonight. Her grin widens, and she lets out a quick chuckle. You stammer out a quick affirmative, though you’re not too sure if it actually made sense or not. She nods her head towards the door, and you step into line with her.

On the way to her place, you manage some small talk. You tell her your name, and she tells you that her name is Ellie. She’s older than she appears, by a few years at least. Turns out she’s still a student at a nearby college, for gifted and talented people of all ages. You’re clearly impressed, and she grins again. If she’s enjoying your company as much as you’re enjoying hers, her face doesn’t want show it like yours does.

Turns out that she rented a hotel room for the night, since she was expecting to spend it alone. She lets you in, following close behind. She puts the drinks in the bar fridge, all except for a beer. You grab one of your ciders and pass her the rest to put in the fridge. The two of you sit on the edge of the bed, crack open your bottles, clink the necks together and take a drink.

The night passed quickly, and you ended up drinking more than you had expected. Ellie convinced you to take a shot of vodka with her, but the taste was not to your style. She laughed, and took three more shots before the vodka was put away. There was a bit of time spent dancing to loud music played from her phone, but that ended when a voice down the outside corridor rudely asked you to stop.

Before long, you and Ellie are lying on the bed together, jackets and shoes cast aside, staring at each other with rosy cheeks. Your eyes hold each other’s gaze now; you’re not embarrassed to keep looking at her. But two niggling thoughts in your brain are in conflict: one says to lean in and kiss her, and the other says not to do anything stupid.

Ellie leans in to kiss you, and you move in to meet her. Her lips press against yours; they feel much warmer than you expected from the shade of her lipstick. You close your eyes and lose yourself in the kiss. Her tongue pushes lightly at your upper lip, and you allow it to slip into your mouth. You can feel a hand hold the side of your head, pulling you in softly as your tongue slides along hers.

You moan into her lips, and your bodies begin to shift. What started as affection quickly turns into passion, and suddenly she’s on top of you, her tongue still held against yours. Her hands slam down on either side of your head, and your hands creep up towards her waist, wrapping around her body. She breaks the kiss off hastily, leaving your mouth open and begging for more. Her right hand snakes into your hair and gently tugs your head back into the pillows, eliciting more moans from your throat.

Your fingers are about to slip beneath her skin-tight shirt when her mouth connects with your neck. You gasp and your eyes open wide as teeth slowly press against your skin. The sensation of feeling them dragging down your neck makes you grip her hips tightly, pulling her closer towards you. You groan as she sucks at your tender flesh, hard enough that you know you’ll be bruised in the morning.

Her tongue slides against the damaged skin, light and wet, sending shivers down your body. Your fingers begin to lift her shirt up again. In a swift motion, Ellie pushes herself onto her knees and pulls the shirt over her head, revealing her naked torso to you. You look over her toned waist and soft breasts before she falls down towards you again.

Her hands slide beneath your shirt now, feeling the goosebumps along your skin as the make their way up your body. You can feel the fabric rolling up your sides. You lift your arms up and push off the bed, and Ellie takes the chance to pull your shirt up to your neck, fumbling as it begins to tangle with your hair. As you pull it off completely, you both begin to laugh at the accident.

As the laughter dies down, Ellie takes you by the shoulders and pulls you upwards, helping you into a sitting position. She kisses you again, slower this time, and fumbles with your bra clasp. Within moments, the fabric is falling down your arms; you pull yourself away from her torso to let it drop beside the bed.

She pushes you back to the bed and brings her face to your breasts, licking and nipping at the skin. She takes a nipple into her lips, sucking at it and rolling her tongue over it with lusty moans. You push your head back into the pillow, your mind adrift in a fog of lust and alcohol. Her hand cups your other breast, thumb teasing your soft nipple and fingers squeezing softly but firmly.

Her lips leave your nipple wet and cold in the night air, sending chills into your chest. She begins to trail kisses down your waist, and you begin to fumble with the button of your pants. By the time she reaches your navel, planting a soft kiss just beneath it, you pull them down to your thighs and run your fingers over her short hair. She lurches above you, pulling your pants down to your ankles and bringing her hand back to your panties.

A teasing finger slips past the waistband while you kick your leggings from the bed. Her finger runs underneath the elastic from side to side, all the while moving further down and bringing the underwear with it. You let out a deep breath as the teasing makes your sex pulse. Eventually the digit reaches the top of your lower lips, and a spark shoots through your body.

With a grin, Ellie slides down your body and pulls your panties off of your legs, leaving you completely bare before her. You blush as she looks over you, and close your eyes as she spreads your knees apart, revealing your already wet cunt. She lowers herself down between your legs and lets go of your knees.

The moment her tongue touches your clit, your hands reflexively grab at the back of her head. Your legs squirm and stretch, your chest heaves as you begin to breathe quickly. She begins to eat you out, slowly. Her tongue and lips are soft and hot against your lower body. You pull her head down into you, forcing her to take long licks of your womanhood. Every now and then her tongue moves to the bottom of your pussy, and slides upwards at an agonisingly slow pace.

You can’t keep your head still, throwing it from side to side as you moan her name. She begins to speed up, still licking at your clit. A slight pressure meets your inner lips, and you feel a finger slip inside your dripping sex, even hotter than your body. You can feel it moving, pressing against your tight walls, every inch sending a pulse through to your chest.

Ellie moves her finger in and out, not taking long to speed up. Every thrust makes your legs tense up. Suddenly she pulls out of you, only to replace it with two fingers. Her tongue flicks quickly on your clit as her fingers curl upwards and rub against your inner wall. You let out a squeal as her fingers find your sensitive spot, and warmth flows from your chest to your fingers and toes. She moans into you, deep and full of lust, and her tongue presses against you firmly.

Her fingers fuck you, rubbing against your g-spot. You can feel your body tense up as your orgasm builds. A tightness takes hold in your belly, and your muscles begin to tense as her lips suck at your clit. Heat sweeps over your body, and you can’t tell if it’s the alcohol or if the room feels warmer than it did before.

You feel one hard press against your inner wall, and your orgasm crashes over you. Your muscles spasm as the tip of Ellie’s tongue toys with you and her fingers dig in inside you. Bliss fills your chest and spreads out with every heartbeat. With your eyes wide open, you look down to see her cleaning her fingers in her mouth, and your body shivers at the sight.

As you begin to steady your breathing, you hear the zip and rustle of Ellie’s pants as they’re thrown to the ground. Suddenly she’s on top of you again, lowering her tongue towards your lips. You open them, inviting her in to your mouth, and your tongue touches hers before your lips lock. You can taste yourself on her lips, licking her teeth clean of your juices. Your eyes roll into the back of your head as you _feel_ her moaning into your mouth.

Her hips touch down with yours, light and gentle. Her skin is hot, far hotter than yours, but not painful. If anything, it makes your body more sensitive to her touch. Your hips feel like they’re on fire, but you reach your hands around to her ass and pull it towards you, squeezing and toying with her soft cheeks. She rears her head, gasping as you grope her.

A gasp escapes your mouth and a groan escapes hers as your lower lips touch. You don’t bother to take it slow; you grip her ass tighter and buck your hips into hers. She follows suit, grinding her pussy against yours, moaning with every thrust. The two of you hump into each other for what feels like hours, enjoying the heat and sensations that rock your bodies.

Suddenly Ellie pushes herself back, escaping your grip on her rump. She sits back and spreads her legs apart before pulling herself back towards you. You lift one of your legs to let her slide closer, and cry out as her cunt presses against yours again, but more intensely than before. Your hands clasp at her ankles on either side of you. You look into her eyes, breathing heavily, sweat dripping down your body. She takes a few shallows breaths and nods before grinding against you.

You can hear yourself screaming, and her voice breathing your own name. You rock your hips against Ellie’s, feeling every nerve burn against her skin. Your pussy feels far more sensitive than it should, and you another orgasm is quickly growing within your loins. You thrust harder, faster, your voice rising and filling the room. You close your eyes tight and push just a little harder.

Your second climax hits you harder than your first. The pressure in your lower body releases like a spring, and your body begins to go limp. Your juices flow down your thighs and into Ellie’s pussy; the wet noises between your hips grows louder. Your legs begin to shake and your hands grip her ankles even tighter.

But the pleasure doesn’t slow down. You barely manage to lift your head and watch Ellie as she keeps rocking her hips into you with her face scrunched in concentration. Her breathing is rapid, her legs begin to wobble. As your cunt rubs against hers, growing hotter still, the ecstasy in your nerves keeps growing.

A third orgasm hits you without warning, and your body slumps back into the mattress. You can hear Ellie’s voice calling out, her body pressing hard into yours, and your legs drenched with the fluids shared between the both of you. Your mind goes blank, filled only with extreme bliss that fills every inch of you.

It takes you several minutes to finally come down from your high. Your fingers let go of Ellie’s feet, instead reaching down to softly grip at the bed sheets. You manage to bring your breathing under control and lift your leg up and over her own. You lift yourself up and lean against the wall behind the bed. Your lover lies before you, her eyes fixed the ceiling with a blank stare.

After a moment, she looks up towards you, eyes locking with yours. She huffs out a grin and lets her head fall back down. The two of you share a few giggles before she lifts herself back up. Her eyes flash with a fiery glint, and the corners of her lips curl upwards.

“Was it good for you, too?” she asks, cocking an eyebrow. You chuckle and nod your head, shifting over to one side of the bed to make room for her. Instead, she sniggers and drags herself towards the edge of the bed. “You’re looking red,” she states without looking back.

You lift a hand to your cheeks and feel them hot against your fingers. As you start to pay more attention to your surroundings, the room feels stiflingly warm, even with the cheap hotel fan blowing as quickly as it can in the corner of the room.

“My fault,” says Ellie, standing in the doorway of the bathroom. Her bare form looks like a work of art, and you can’t help but look her up and down for a few moments. You realise she said something, but you didn’t catch it. You shake your head and look back at her face.

“Cold shower.” She cocks her eyebrows again, and you realise that she’s not telling you what she’s doing; she’s inviting you in. You nod gently, still not quite able to form words in your head. You pull yourself off of the bed as she disappears around the corner and into the shower. You look back at the bar fridge, taking not of the empty bottles of cider and beer. You chuckle again to yourself, and follow her into the shower.


End file.
